


Punishment and Reward

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Abandoned in Pete's World and struggling with his new part-human limitations, the Doctor wrestles with how to resume the relationship he and Rose shared back when he was a Time Lord, until Rose takes matters into her own hands. Coauthored with fid_gin.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 23





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 6, 2009.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here because I saw my word count was approaching 800,000, and it was making me crazy.

The Doctor flexed his wrists, rotating first one, then the other within their black fabric ties. Looking down at his mostly naked body stretched along Rose's bed, he began to wonder if it had been such a good idea, allowing her to restrain him like this. It had started as a sort of joke, a dare, after they'd enjoyed most of a bottle of Spanish red wine he'd impulsively picked up on the way home. Rose's lips had been dark with the wine, and she'd smiled seductively as she'd purred the words: _"Have you ever been tied up, Doctor?"_

He had, as a matter of fact, though not for centuries, and never with her. Their sex life, as it had existed before he lost her, had been about touching, reassuring each other that they were together and in love and nothing could ever separate them. Back then he never would have consented to such a thing as the loss of his hands on her body.

Things had been different since they had been reunited. The one thing that the Doctor had never expected the day that he watched his ship dematerialise in front of him on Bad Wolf Bay, the day he had lost a best friend and a life of time and space travel and gained a future with the woman he loved, was that it would be more difficult to resume a sexual relationship with Rose than it had been to start one in the first place. Back then he had been all Time Lord bravado, the Prince of the Universe, the Lonely God; all it had taken was the realisation that Rose not only still held the feelings she'd developed for him when he was in his previous body, but found him even more physically attractive, and he'd needed no further convincing. It had never occurred to him that she might reject him back then; why would it?

Where he'd had time and space and history to play with and a brand new body to tempt her and to learn with her, now he had one heart, a falsified birth certificate courtesy of Torchwood Human Resources and, he'd discovered on his first night after waking up completely ravenous and raiding Rose's refrigerator, a propensity towards indigestion if he ate too late at night.

They would be sitting next to each other on the sofa, illuminated by the ghostly light of the television, she would absentmindedly place her hand on his thigh and his stomach would twinge with encroaching arousal, that human drive he wasn't used to yet, that barely controllable urge to pounce and pin down and grind and thrust and fuck. He would look at her and find her studying him with that sort-of puzzled but intrigued expression she seemed to reserve especially for him and they would begin to lean into each other before the Doctor would suddenly think: _What can I offer you? It's not even me you want,_ and he would make an excuse to slip from the room and go to bed early in the guest bedroom he'd occupied since his arrival, masturbating joylessly before fading off to sleep.

He realised that the kiss on the beach had come so naturally because she had instigated it. Since then, he'd felt apologetic about his former self's actions, about her being stuck with him, about the changes to his body and his brain since the metacrisis. What if he tried to seduce her, and she rejected him? What if he couldn't please her? Did all humans worry about this or was it just him?

He wished he could ask her.

Thus, through the pleasant fog of alcohol and the influence of that unbearably sexy little smile on her lips as she'd asked, the suggestion of having the entire thing quite literally taken out of his hands had been an appealing one. Now, though, he wondered: did this mean the same thing for her as it did for him? Was this it, the moment when the walls would come tumbling down and they could enjoy each other again? Or was this just a game for her, playing with her not-quite-the-Doctor toy to see how far she could go before she broke him? He pulled against the bonds again... Good knots, he thought. Rose could've been a sailor.

She'd waited until he was restrained before removing even one stitch of her own clothing, standing well out of his reach, assuming he could have reached, and watching him with an unusual, speculative expression on her face as she undressed down to her bra and knickers. Looking around, she took off her bra, giving him a brief eyeful of her pert breasts before she picked his Oxford shirt up off the floor and put it on, buttoning two of the buttons across her abdomen. The swell of her tits was still quite visible between the parted, starched fabric.

"You're beautiful," he said, his voice raspy with want already, and she'd barely touched him. His erection tented the fabric of his pants and made him look, he feared, rather ridiculous.

"I didn't say you could talk." He closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. When she'd given him a safe word, he'd laughed. Now he repeated it inside his head, in case he actually needed it later.

"Because I could tell you wanted me," she said, as if she were continuing a conversation that they probably should have started before all of this. "I wasn't worried about that. Was I wrong?" A pause. "You can answer if I ask you a question."

"No. Want you desperately. 'Course I do."

She jumped onto the bed, straddling his abdomen, her knees pressing into the bottom of his ribcage. Too far up to provide any friction where he wanted it, and he imagined he could feel the heat between her legs. Her eyes flicked over his features, her fingers combing into his unruly hair. "Always loved this hair," she murmured before she took a handful of it in her fist and pulled, hard enough to bring a gasp to his lips. It hurt, the tingling pain in his scalp seemingly tied directly to the sexual arousal centred in his groin. A tiny portion of his brain was remarking on how interesting that was, even as he was moaning, his hips rutting upward against nothing. He began to think that Rose's nails scraping his scalp and her fingers tugging his hair was the most enjoyable thing he'd experienced since he'd been in this body.

And then her nails were other places: a gentle touch over his sideburn, then almost tickling their way over his jugular before drifting down to his collarbone. More pressure as she raked through his chest hair, just that side of painful as she scraped over his nipples. He flinched when she did that, and Rose smiled.

"Been wondering if you taste the same," she murmured as she leaned over, her humid mouth latching onto his neck and sucking. When he was able to open his eyes, he could just see around her shoulder to the way her round ass was elevated as she positioned herself on hands and knees to continue tasting him. Visions of bending her over, driving into her, burying himself inside her filled his thoughts. She'd always liked it like that, and he'd been more than happy to oblige her. Since the metacrisis he'd been so cowardly, so afraid of rushing too fast, but now that he was tied down and _couldn't_ do those things, he was cursing himself for not using every moment he'd had in this universe to fuck her senseless.

"Fuck," he gasped as he felt her tongue at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and the then he gasped again for a different reason as her teeth sank into his skin.

"I said no talking." Rose kissed the angry, red little indentation her teeth had made, then continued kissing her way down his chest as he did his best to keep his body still and his mouth shut. Reaching the nipple under which his single, lonely heart raced with excitement, she smiled a predatory smile up at him before taking it between her teeth, and his entire body seemed to convulse from the sharp pain as he hissed inward.

"Oh, that wasn't that bad," she spoke against his flesh. "You _used_ to like it, before." He raised his head and saw that she was looking up at him, something in her expression telling him she expected an answer to that remark.

"It's...different, not being able to move. More intense. And my..." He could feel himself flush slightly. "My nerve endings are different now, I think." The last was spoken very quickly.

Rose gave the smallest of small smiles with just one corner of her mouth, and for one moment she no longer looked like the seductress, the dominatrix, but just like a sad girl missing someone she'd never see again. "I'll keep that in mind," she said softly, before moving on.

She dragged her hair across his stomach as she continued to kiss her way down. By the time she finally, _finally_ reached his groin, the Doctor felt like he might lose it without even having been touched. Some reunion sex _that_ would be. He could feel Rose's warm breath against his cock, through the thin fabric of his pants. "I think we should get rid of these, don't you?" she asked, her voice high and innocent. Seeming to sense how very close he was, she took great care not to actually touch him as she lifted the elastic over his erection and tugged the garment down his legs. Then nothing for several long seconds. The Doctor could feel her staring at him, and he began to get nervous. While he was reasonably sure that things had stayed the same where his sexual organs were concerned, maybe there was some small difference he hadn't noticed, some nearly imperceptible change only visible to someone who'd studied them quite up close before.

Lifting his head up again (he was going to have a cramp in his neck tomorrow, he could tell), he saw that she was just standing at the end of her bed, staring at him. "Is everything..." he started, and she laid one finger against her lips.

"One more time," she said gently, "and I'll gag you. Nod if you understand." The Doctor nodded slowly, and Rose crawled over his body. She was good at this; a natural. He couldn't help wondering what she'd done in the intervening years, what sexual experiences she'd had without him. Jealousy twisted in his stomach, making him feel small and petty.

"Now, d'you know what I used to dream of all those years separated from you? What I thought about doing as soon as I saw you again?" He shook his head, and she gave a little chuckle. "Well, to be honest, I thought about going down on you as soon as I saw you again, right there in the TARDIS. The TARDIS was a big part of it, actually. Time was, I think I was almost as in love with your ship as I was with you."

The effect on his arousal was a bit like being dunked in ice water, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Rose seemed to notice. "M'not trying to be cruel, and I'm sorry if that hurts to hear. But I think it's best to get it all out on the table before we do this, yeah?" He toyed briefly with the idea of using the safe word. The one thing he didn't want this to turn into was a trip down memory lane in which he was a captive audience listening to Rose wax melancholy about how much she wished he was still the Time Lord. But he trusted her, he'd told her so when she'd suggested this. He trusted her not to hurt him, either physically or emotionally, so he stayed still and quiet.

"I hate him a bit right now; I'm sure you know that," she continued, a cold edge creeping into her voice. "When we first got home, I kept thinking if you tried to touch me I'd say no, because you were him and I wanted to hurt him. Then, when you didn't, it drove me mad. Since then, it's all I've thought about, because..."

"Because you want to punish him," the Doctor finished, ignoring the no-speaking rule. She wanted it all out on the table? Fine. "That's what this," he wiggled his arms against the restraints, "is about."

Rose smiled down at him. "No," she said. "This is about me wanting to fuck you, and getting tired of waiting for you to make the first move." Then she sat down, straddling his groin, and he felt her damp knickers against the flesh of his cock, and his higher brain functions seemed to short out entirely. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to thrust up against her by the slimmest of margins.

Rose began to move her hips in small circles, her eyes closed, obviously enjoying the friction of him through the thin layer of cotton that separated them. Her hands came up to the buttons of the shirt she wore, _his_ shirt, slowly undoing them and parting the fabric, shrugging it off so that she was almost entirely bare before him. Her hands closed over her own breasts, fingers toying with her nipples, and he groaned at the erotic spectacle she made. His hips bucked, his penis rubbing against her, and he began to fear again that he would embarrass himself with an ill-timed orgasm. Rose was oblivious to his distress, still riding him, getting progressively hotter and wetter between her legs, and the Doctor didn't think he'd ever wanted to fuck her more than he did right then. He would have bargained the universe away for the chance to slide inside her body.

He made a desperate, choked sound in the back of his throat and she opened her eyes, rising up on her knees and relieving the pressure a bit. She looked down at his cock, watched as a drop of pre-come leaked from the tip. "Are you close?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Good." She reached down and swiped a finger over the head of his cock, putting it in her mouth and swirling her tongue around before pulling it out with a pop. "Not that I'm going to let you come, not yet. Not finished with you. Can you hold on?" He nodded, not sure if it was true. "Good." She grinned at him. "Just watch for a while." She was still straddling him but she moved forward a bit, leaving his cock untouched. As he stared at her, Rose slid her hand down the front of her knickers, her eyes closing as her fingers began to work against her clit, and then further in. She sighed, hips jerking against the motion of her hand.

"Touched myself so many times, thinking of you," she whispered. "Thinking of what you used to do to me. How you used to make me scream, make me come. I played every memory over and over and over in my mind, a million times. I wonder if I even remember it right anymore." Her expression was almost sad; even as she pleasured herself, Rose was mourning that lost time that would never come back. Cruel, fickle human memory, he thought. Again, he regretted that he'd allowed her to restrain him. He needed to be holding her, soothing her, reassuring her that he wasn't going to leave her again, ever.

But when she asked him a moment later to tell her what he wanted, he found himself saying none of those things, instead answering simply, "Taste you."

She removed her hand from her pants and put her wet fingers gently against his lips. He opened his mouth, sucking them in, savoring the salty spice of her on his tongue, groaning at the sense memory that taste produced in his brain. When her fingers popped from his mouth, he couldn't stop himself before he said, "More."

Rose didn't reprimand him for speaking out of turn this time. Instead she slid her knickers down her hips, shifting off of him to kick them to the floor. She had less hair between her legs than he remembered, as she'd obviously taken to waxing it more severely than she used to. One more in a host of changes Rose Tyler had gone through in their years apart. She climbed up his body, stopping only to put another pillow under his head before brazenly hovering over his face.

His tongue darted out of his mouth, exploring her as best he could from his position underneath. Rose helped, gripping the headboard with one hand and spreading her knees more to lower herself closer to his mouth. The heady scent of her surrounded him and he began to lick her more forcefully, moaning at how incredibly good it was. He'd had his share of fantasies too over the years, and burying his face between her legs had definitely made a frequent appearance in them.

Rose stayed quiet, her breath coming fast as she breathed through her nose. Her free hand went into his hair again and clutched tightly, the motion of her hips matching the swipes of his tongue. He thought about making her come, and his imagining of it made his balls draw up as he again teetered on the edge of his own orgasm just from tasting her.

With supreme effort, he pulled his head away from her. "Stop," he breathed, licking her moisture from his lips.

She removed her hand from his hair, still clinging to the headboard with the other, grasping his chin between her thumb and forefinger and tilting his head to look up at her from between her thighs. " _I_ say when to stop," she growled.

"No, it's just..." he panted. "I'm... any more and I'm going to come. I want to be inside you." He blinked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Gracefully lifting one leg up and over, she dismounted his face and looked down at him, studying him closely. "Should I let you?" she asked, seemingly of herself. After a moment she nodded. "Yeah, I think so. If you ask nicely," she added with a wicked grin.

"Please fuck me," he rasped.

She chewed her lower lip. "Do you love me?"

" _Yes_ , God yes, Rose..."

She straddled his lower body again, sliding the seam of her sex along the length of his erection and making them both gasp. "Please," he whimpered again, thrusting his hips up, seeking more contact. He wasn't going to last...

Agonizingly slow, she lowered herself onto him, guiding him inside, taking him inch by inch, and the Doctor clamped down on his own body's response with every power he had. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, she sighed with pleasure. "You still fit me so well," she moaned, rolling her hips just once, then pausing again. The Doctor found himself speechless as she again trailed one hand down between her legs, nearly touching where they were joined, and again began to rub her clit as he watched, his head propped up with the pillow she'd placed under it and his cock still buried inside of her. She hummed in contentment as her fingers moved faster, but she attempted to keep her hips still, refusing to give him release until she'd found hers.

Rose began, finally, to move as she came, rising and falling on him as her head fell back and she cried out his name. The sound of it unlocked his tenuous hold on control, and his vision narrowed as he let go, spilling inside her and arching off the mattress. His blood roared in his ears, his voice a raspy shout, and it was only as he started to come down and awareness of his surroundings started to creep back in around the edges that he realised Rose was crying.

Her shoulders shook with her creaky, gasping sobs, and as he pulled and wriggled his hands out of the restraints, he felt a tear splash onto his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she was saying, just loud enough that he could hear.

With a final tug, he was free, and the Doctor sat up and put his arms around her, ignoring the pins and needles in his hands as he stroked her back. "Shh, it's okay. We're okay, see? We're okay." His lips brushed her eyes and cheeks as he kissed the tears away. As he shifted to hold her closer, his softening cock slipped from her, and the feeling of wetness between their bodies suddenly seemed a shocking intimacy with Rose now weeping in his arms. He continued to croon in her ear, fighting against a post-orgasmic heaviness in his limbs that had him again silently cursing his human weakness.

Rose calmed, her lips finding his and kissing him tenderly over and over. "I missed you," she finally whispered.

He guided her off of him, reaching back to pull the covers down so that they could both crawl under. Beneath the warmth of the blankets and with Rose enfolded in his arms once again, the rapid beat of the Doctor's heart finally started to slow. She held onto him tightly, her face pressed against his chest. Gradually, her trembling stopped.

The Doctor ran a hand over Rose's hair, pulling away just far enough to see her face. "Better?"

She shrugged, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "That may not have been the best way to rekindle our sex life, all things considered."

"Oh, I don't know." He brushed his knuckles along her cheek, thumb teasing the corner of her smile.

"We're both of us a bit fucked up, aren't we?"

"I suppose so," he said, pondering that statement. It was completely true: she was hardened by too many years of waiting for him to come rescue her and broken by the knowledge that the Time Lord wouldn't now even if he could, and the part-human Doctor was, if his original self was to be believed, a genocidal maniac born of "blood and battle" who'd just lost his virginity tied to a headboard.

The perfect match, he wondered?

"We might be, as you say, fucked up," he continued, kissing her forehead. "Maybe we need to be. He never allowed himself to be."

"You saying you're _not_ always all right?" Rose asked, and he flinched at the bitterness in her voice.

"Not even close," he answered, honestly.

They were silent for a moment. "I can't promise," she said finally, "that I'll ever be able to forgive him. Or forget him," she added, scratching her fingernails through the hair on his chest.

"Forgiveness has to be earned, Rose," the Doctor said softly. "I'm not the man who left you on the bay, but I am the man who was too stupid to tell you how much I loved you before it was too late. If I can earn your forgiveness even though I'm him...maybe that's how we'll heal. How we'll grow." He curled his tongue against the inside of his front teeth as he thought about this before he smiled and spoke again. "And you won't forget. I am quite unforgettable."

He kissed her, and they drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.


End file.
